Tyrant Among Devils
by disgaea845
Summary: Arriving at the new world in an accident, the place where demon no longer exist. Devils lived without feeding on human fear. How will a Legendary Tyrant fit in all of this? Can the devil survive his power? the world shall cover in blood under the wrath of the Tyrant. He shall show them the duty of the proud and noble demon. No pairing for now.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt on writing a fanfiction hopefully you guys can help me with something I still lacking.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and High School DxD

Chapter 1: Tyrant in the new world

As the moonlight shine upon the Kuoh academy, a mysterious portal right on the school's roof top. Within the portal thousands of bats flew out of it and cover most of the light that the moon shine upon the whole town, a figure began to walk of the hordes of bats.

The figure appear to be a man with a long spiky hair and a long pony tail, the eyes of the hungry beast that bring absolute fear toward all creatures, a cape and an old style English clothes with an "X" symbol in middle of his chess. As the figure step out in the moon light and look at the town from the roof, he whisper in a low voice:

"So this is the human world, stink of pollution cause by foolish humans…! Hmm, I thought that they were started a war here, yet this is way too peaceful for a war cause by humans…"

"Hmm, this is not the place that I wanted to arrive, did the dimension guard mess up…? Tsk, this is a waste of my times, I will teleport back then getting to my destination…"

As the figure turn around and whisper some word a magical circle appear under his feet for a few seconds before it vanish and leaving the figure alone in the dark roof top.

"W-What happening?! My teleportation don't work! How is that possible?!"

"Tsk, I'm thirsty, very well you human of this place shall become my feast. Hmm, a scent of blood and…demonic energy. Hmm, hmm… So demons appear around here in the human world. Very well, I shall pay them a little visit…"

At the same time as the figure appear on Kuoh academy roof top, a group of devils are walking toward the location of a stray devil. A long red haired female explain to the spiky brown haired boy a certain thing.

"Due to the war of the three faction…many pure blood devils have died. So in order to remade our races, the evil piece are made, also train some high class devils…do you know what chess is?"

"You mean the broad game…?" the boy with the spiky hair ask.

"Yes, the pieces in chess are King, Queen, two Knight, two Rook, Two Bishop and lastly eight Pawns… Each piece has its own trait. Each high class devil must choose the right person to use each piece correctly and also archive they full potential. Some devil wanted to test their own piece against other to measure the power their piece have… so the "Rating Game" system between two noble devil is being founded which is really popular." The red haired girl explain

"Rating…Game…"said the boy. "…So **Rias-buchou** what piece am I…?"

"Well, **Issei** you are…" As Rias about to answer a voice interrupted.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here… a delicious yet disgusting smell…!"

"! It's here! Everyone prepare!" said Rias as she glare at the darkness.

"Ugh…, I want to throw up everything I just ate, what is that smell?" Issei complain as his face turn slightly green.

As the moon light shine through the broken roof of the abandon house, it show a place full of blood and mutated bodies lying on the ground. In the middle of the corpse was what appear to be a naked women, yet below her was a visage of a monster.

"Stray devil Vizor… you betrayed your own master running away then hunting humans in the dark corner… today shall be the day you meet your end. I, Rias Gremory, shall exterminated you." Said Rias

"Ku...fu...fu...fu, we shall see who exterminated who, I shall tear you apart little girl…" Vizor replied as it charge forward the group.

" **Yuuto**!" Rias called out

In a flash, a blonde hair guy shot toward with a sword in his hand gleaming .Instantly he slide the both of the arms of the stray devil away.

"Allow me to explain, what Yuuto have is the Knight piece, which increase the speed of the person that have it inside they body. Yuuto is very skill in sword so the knight piece suit him very well. By having a good sword skill and high speed could be very deadly."

"You…insect…h-how…d-dare…y-you?!" Vizor yelled out

In the back, a small white haired girl shot out in the path of the stray devil stomping.

" **KONEKO**!" Issei yell out as he started to rush toward the small girl

All the sudden, the stray devil Vizor is being throw toward the sky by the small girl that charge toward earlier. While Issei was standing there dumbfounded, Rias could only made a small smile before continues explain the Evil Piece trait

"Koneko is Rook, this piece can boost the defence and offending for the devil, which the attack Vizor inflict on her will not work, it take more than that to bring Koneko down."

"Fly" said Koneko in her emotionless characteristic

As the stray devil come crash down on the ground, it body cover in blood and bruise

"Pathetic" said Koneko as she walk away cleaning her hands.

" _Yup, definitely never pick a fight or insulted in any ways"_ Issei thought.

" **Akeno** , it's your turn" said Rias

"Oh my, it's my turn now president?" said a long black-haired girl "Well, well, well…how should I do this?"

"Y…Y-y-y…o…u…" start Vizor

"Oh you still have your conscious, well this shall be fun…fufu." Said Akeno with a very scary face

"Akeno is a Queen, the piece that have all the abilities that combine, she can very fast as the Knight, Magically as the Bishop, and brute strength as the Rook. But for Akeno case, she is specialize in magic power."

As thunder after thunder strike down toward Vizor, making it scream in pain of being shocked with by background creepy smile of Akeno.

"Oh yes, scream in pain, more, more…hummm" Said Akeno with a very sweet smile on her face.

"President …I think I'm going to peed my pant…" said Issei shock in fear at the sight before him.

"Haiz, there she goes again…" sigh Rias as she tried to reassure her newest Piece "Well, Issei…you must over look this since Akeno is … an S (sadist)…so this is quite normal for her."

As Yuuto walk toward Issei as he tried to reassure him "Don't worry, Akeno Vice-president is only being like this toward the enemies but not the allies…probably…I think…"

"That is a very good assurance" Issei sarcastically replied.

"Now, as much as I wanted to play with you, I must give you to the president now." Said Akeno

As Rias step forward to the place where the stray devil Vizor lies

"Any last word?" ask Rias

"Kill…me…" replied Vizor

"Then so be it" said Rias as she summon her destruction power and destroy Vizor right away.

"Well then good work everyone, now we can go home" said Rias as Issei come toward her and asking a question

"So president, what piece am I have?"

"Hmm, well the piece that you have is Pawn, which can-"As Rias about to explain another voice interrupt.

"Well, well, well, I follow the scent of blood to get here, now I'm able to witness some battle…or was it even a battle?" said a man stepping out of the darkness "It doesn't matter, all the blood here is not a feast to me, I shall hunt somewhere else"

"Who are you?!" demand Rias as she and her peerage getting ready to fight

"Hmm, where shall I get a good place to satisfy my thirst? Hmm, East from this place look like having a lot of good feast there." The man whispered and walking away without spare Rias group a glance.

"Hey, I'm talking to you now! Fine, if you are not going to listen then I'm going to use force, Yuuto!" Rias yell out.

"Yes, president!" said Yuuto as he dash toward the figure attempt to slash him

All was happen in just a span of second, 50 houses has been completely demolish as body of one Yuuto Kiba being crash through all of them and stop as he hit the mountain creating a massive hole out of it, he is laying there broken, bleeding and unconscious.

A moment of silent later, Rias began to order her peerage

"Akeno, you go and check out for Yuuto now!" she yell out as it broke Akeno out of her shock and quickly obey

"You dare-!" yell Rias

"Foolish demon, all of you now is just like an insect to me, today I shall spare your life, but do not cross me again" said the man as he release his power.

It was the first time ever since the time she being kidnaped Rias feel it the dreadful feeling, the feeling of **Fear.** Looking back she could see all of her peerage are laying on the ground and do not dare to look up just like herself. She could reject it all she wanted but I was very clear the man in front of the can kill them…no… not even the four Maou could even have a chance to made this man injured. Summon all of her courage, she whisper out

"W-w-w…h-h…o…a-a…r…e…y-y…o…u…?"

"I'm a **Vampire** and I have a lot of not wanted name made by many demons the **Blood-Thirsty King of Fear,** the **King of Carnage."**

"Though I'm now being known as **Tyrant Valvatorez**."

Deep within hell, four Satan suddenly tremble in fear at the sudden burst of power.

"What…is this… power?" rasp out the crimson haired Satan as he look at the sliver-haired maid beside him who was kneeling and trembling.

"Sirzechs… this source of power…" said the silver maid beside him.

"Yes… I know Grayfia, send the message to all of the Satan, we need a meeting right now! This is an urgent situation!" Sirzechs yell out.

"Right away, Lord Lucifer!" said Grayfia as she teleport away.

"This power… could it be… no they cannot be alive anymore… so what could be this source of power…?" Sirzechs whisper deep in thought.

"Lord Lucifer, I have gather all of the Satans!" said Grayfia as she walked in with three more figures

"I see… thanks you Grayfia." Said Sirzechs before he turn toward the three figures "I'm sure you all are able to feel that pulse of power just now…"

"Yes, it's hard to not notice something like this, but what is the source of this power…? It's cannot be the original Satans nor any of their descendent…" said a blonde man in the middle of the three.

"Though if I was deeply analyses it… this source of power can easily rival or even surpass the original Satan…"

"This could be very trouble, we don't know it's an enemies or friend…" said the black-haired girl out of the three.

"We must find this source of power quick, before deciding whether its enemy or friend… otherwise the outcome can be very ugly…" said Sirzechs as he deep in thought.

"We can only hope that the source of power not decide to destroy us all…"

In the throne of Heaven, a long hair man widen his eyes as he feel the pulse of power. Looking around, he could see that all of the other are the same, some even kneeling down and bowing do not dare to look up.

"What… is… this?" said the blonde hair man as he tried to analyses the source of power, it's also the same as his father when he is at his prime, yet this power are nothing like him as it was dark, destruction and fear unlike his father's light, gentleness and warm.

"Father… please give me a guide… what is this source of power?" pray the blonde haired man on the throne after his father passed away long ago.

As no time need to be waste the man quickly call out all of their brother and sister to start the meeting regarding the power he just felt.

A little girl in black dress looking up at the location where the power just pulse and frowning. She could feel and tell that this power does not belong to this world, it was dark and contain the fear. Could it be that the red dragon could not even do his duty as guardian of the **Dimension Gap?** To let this person getting into this world. Emotionlessly, she started to fly toward the source of power to see it herself who this person was.

Inside the Dimension Gap, a big red dragon is in panic, he could not even feel someone is trespassing into this dimension if that someone did not let out his power. This could be trouble for him, the power that the trespasser can be very powerful, hopefully it's not like the **Infinity**. It's a pain in the head to deal with both of them, if the trespasser is exactly like the **Infinity.**

Two devils hidden within the corner of the underworld smirk, this could be the source of power that they are seeking for. All their need to do is tried and convince the source of power to join them, then nothing could stop them from their goal.

Deep within a large castle, a thousand vampire widen their eyes, even though some of them calling themselves a **Shinso** could not even resist the urge to bow toward the location of the power pulse just now. This is not a simple power that could simply be ignore, they could feel it deep within their mind. Their king… no… the correct term would be God. The vampire of both side had decided, the one would get to the power source first and convince it to join them, the civil war would be end in no time with only one will survive.

A thousand of werewolf howl in fear as their feel the power, it's belong to their worst enemy race, the Vampire… now if the source of power decide to end them, they could do nothing but stand there and wait for their dead to come quickly.

Meanwhile, deep within Vatican, a long pink haired nun look toward the skies as she feel the source of power. She could not explain why but this power feel so familiar yet so different. Unconsciously, she whisper in a low voice

"Mr… Vampire…?"

She could not even understanding why she would whisper those word. Did she know who have this source of powers is? Was it a Vampire as she whisper just now? Why is she know so much about this? Thousands of question appear in the young girl's mind, but she decide to push it aside as she continue tending her patient, if possible she could write a letter to her little sister in-all-but-blood Asia later. As she praying for her sister safety, to her surprise, she did not call out for god but the name of a person she could not remember meeting nor his full names.

"Please… keep Asia safe… Valvatorez"

And thus this is the new adventure of the tyrant with the name Valvatorez in this new world. The question is "can they survive his wrath?"

 **So this is the end of the first chapter, please let me know whether this is okay or not if so how can I improve my writing style or story line**

 **Also I need a beta reader.**

 **Regard on the power of Valvatorez, this is when he is at his prime, after meeting with Fenrich and prepare to stop the civil war of human and he is not meeting with Artina yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and High School DxD

Chapter 2 Tyrant and the Satans

 **Issei POV**

This is the weirdest week in my life, I mean getting killed by my new girlfriend in the first date, and being reincarnated into a devil, found out that the myth was actually not a myth at all.

Just earlier today, I was being called in by president in order to exterminate some stray devil. We was able to successfully defeat it but then he came…

A true monster, I don't even know how am I descripted the feeling I have at that time, all I know is that… one second then I'm unconscious.

I don't know why and how it got to this situation, but I'm seriously think that invite that monster sitting beside us is definitely a bad idea…

Especially the silent that getting into my nerve too… please can somebody say something…? I will give the first person who start the conversation 300 yens, that is what's left of my monthly allowance…!

As I was starting my inner debate, Akeno-san was giving tea to the monster that sit opposite side of us…

"Please have some tea, then we shall talk…" said Akeno-san in a small voice that breaking me out of my inner debate.

"Tea? What kind of liquid is this…? Hmm, very well I shall take up your offer…" said the Vampire that introduce himself earlier as Valvatorez.

"Hmm, the texture are quite… good, I believe, then it's never be able to compare with blood of the humans… now on to the main thing, you better have a good thing to told as you keeping me from my duty…" said Valvatorez as he narrow his eyes at our group.

Uh oh, the situation is kind of bad now… I hope he don't like pervert blood… I don't want to die as a virgin dammit…

 **Rias POV**

It's an amusing to do as I look at how panic my newest Pawn if there is not the entity that is sitting in front of us… I refuse to call him something else after I witness his power earlier… I hope that Sona would quickly called the Satans here… he is something that is beyond our level…

Think about it, why am I invited him to come over here again…? Ah to see whether he is our enemy or not… hopefully the latter…

I think it was pretty brave of me… or maybe reckless that I have invite him to sit in front of us…

 **Flash Back**

"Val…va…torez…" as I whisper out his name in fear…

"Hmm, I can't blame you, young demon like you are not hear my name… hmm, and I shall spare you now as you are not the feast that I looking for… though you might be able to provide me some information about this place…" said Valvatorez as he walking toward them.

"What causing the problem here?! Who are you?! What have you done to the young girls over there?!" polices yell out and pointing the gun at Valvatorez as their arriving at the place that causing the destruction.

"… Foolish humans, you shall become my feast tonight…!" said Valvatorez as his body let out a massive of power.

"… Darkness shall devour everything…" as the surrounding of the place was cover by darkness leaving only a crimson orb floating around.

"Shoot it down, shoot it with everything you got!" polices yell out in panic.

"… Become my power… and reduce to nothing…!" as three blood red spear impale all of the polices as Valvatorez appear, the crimson orb in his chest is turning into the forth spear that impale in the middle of the three spear as he started to such out all of the existence from the group of human.

Rias group could do nothing but kneeling there tremble in fear at the display of skill, barbaric and deadly scene before them…

"Now then, I have finish up my meal now…, I would like to have some information…" said Valvatorez as he wipe of some of the blood stain on his mouth.

"This might not be a good location for our conversation… how about we move it elsewhere… I know a place we could get comfortable and talk…" said Rias as she tried to shake off the fear she is feeling now.

"Hmm, very well then, lead the way…" said Valvatorez as he walking toward Rias group.

 **End Flash Back**

"Now then, answer my question: Where is this" ask Valvatorez

"This is Kuoh academy, the school that taken the name of this town, Tokyo religion and country of Japan…" answer Rias correctly afraid of the wrath of Valvatorez.

"Ja… pan, what kind of place is this?" Valvatorez ask in a confusing expression. "Is there any war going on around here?"

"It's the name of this country and there are no more war during these days"

"Hmm, I see… that will be all I need now… thanks for your information…" said Valvatorez as he started to leave the place.

"W-wait, what is your intention?!" Rias yell out after him

"Humans…" Valvatorez answer with his back turn on her.

"Are you plan on killing all of the humans in the world?!" Rias yell out to him

"No, I'm not going to cut down my source of power… the reason why I seek humans is to plant fear upon their mind…" Valvatorez paused for a few second before he started again

"Humans have always been sow **chaos** in the world no matter where they are… in order to archive their selfish goal, they used all of the ways to make it possible… even using demon as a shield. It was them who cause so many **destruction** , **heart-broken** things… Yet human dare to blame it on demon for their failure…! This is unacceptable! I shall rain fear toward human to make them fear the word " **Demon** " to the point where their never dare do anything toward our races… I will make them face the demon race's justice!"

The whole room was hit by complete silence, the definition on human by Valvatorez had hit all of them like a shower. The information had been so much for them to even handle now. Before a large magical circle appear right inside the room as four figures step out.

"Rias, my beloved sister, your big brother has come to you now!" said the crimson haired man attempt to jump toward Rias but was restrain by a silver haired maid.

"Brother… Lady Leviathan, Lord Beelzebub and Lord Asmodeous…" said Rias

"Yoo-hoo Rias, long time no see!" said Lady Leviathan "Yo, Rias" said both Lord Beelzebub and Asmodeous.

As Issei stand dumbfound at the scene before him as his president greet the most important people of hells now…

"Oh my beloved Rias, your brother have missed you so much! I couldn't even sleep at night!" as the crimson haired devils yell out that embarrassed Rias to no end.

"Well, I must go and find my sister right away! Wait for me Soooona!" the black haired female yell out in joys

"Well, well, well, so you was this generation Red Dragon Emperor huh, hmmm, this might be very interesting…" said the Green haired man as he observe Issei.

"Zzzz…zz…zz" as the only Satan that is deeply sleep now.

The scene before them now was completely different compared a few minutes earlier that have a lot of pressure.

"Umm, what just happened?" said Valvatorez as he looking at the scene.

This one question had made all the person inside the room focus on him.

"Who might you be?" ask Sirzechs as he look at the person who ask the question while the other Satans were looking at them.

"I'm **Valvatorez** , the **Tyrant** as many of the demons called me…" Valvatorez introduce himself

"A… Tyrant…demons…?" ask Sirzechs uncertain.

"Aren't demon have already been extinct long ago…?" said Serafall in an uncertain ways

"That cannot be possible..! I just encounter an army of them just before I arrive at the Human world…! They still think that they can take me on as demon hunter… they can't be extinct, and I'm pretty sure the army that hunt me is the whole Netherworld population…!" Valvatorez yell out in confused and furious, what does this lass mean that demon have been extinct, did the human have summon them all to fight for their foolish war…

"I don't quiet catch what you mean but a demon had been extinct since the Great War centuries ago…"

"Great…War…?" Valvatorez ask confused. "Yes, you know nothing about it…? It's the war between three faction, Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils" Sirzechs said

"Why are we declare war again Celestia anyway…? I have no knowledge about this war or whatsoever…"

"Err… I don't quite understand why you don't know about this war… but seeing how young you are I'm not surprise… how old are you anyway..?" ask Sirzechs

"2119" Valvatorez answer

"No seriously…"

"I'm serious".

"…".

"….You look far too young to be 21…19".

"Demon lived a longer life than human."

"… Then why are you not knowing about the Great War?"

"There is no such war happened…, demon are tend to be getting themselves a better position in the Netherworld…, they going out to human world in order to plant fear into humans mind to keep them not getting out of control…" Valvatorez explain to the group of people in front of him

"Fear have keep human and the world in a perfect circular… For fearing a demon, human usually seeking out for protection of the light…, which Celestia come in… the more faith human express toward the angel the more powerful they became to help and protect the humans…"

"There are never been a war between the Netherworld and the Celestia… As both race know that they need each other in order to survive… for the Fallen, I believe they have set up some… shop in the Netherworld… which make quiet a profit… I believe…"

"…Your world sound a lot peaceful… compare to this place…" as Akuja after the whole group being dumbfound by Valvatorez explanation.

"Allow us to tell you some of our history…"

"It all began many centuries ago, the war between Angle, Demon and Fallen start when an Archangel betrayed Heaven and killing our Kingdom's Prince. It was the date Helel, betrayed Heaven and combine many of the demon to kill off Satan… and become Lucifer. He has united all of the demon and started the war on three sides… it was a very dark time… in the end, the war had been subside as the four Satan had been killed…" Akuja sigh before continues the stories.

"We have thought that this will ended, so many have loss, demons… devils, we are going to be extinct if the war have not ended… but the descend of the Satan's disagree, they forced us to fight till the very end, even if we are extinct… that is why we rebel against them… it's lucky that we won the civil war… otherwise there will be no more devils left in the world…"

"In order to restore our population, I have create the **Devil Piece** which have been given too many young devil to reincarnated human into one of us… in order to make sure our race never be extinct…" Akuja sigh as he finish the stories.

"…." There was a completely silence before Valvatorez explode in Anger

"…Fool, fool, fool! How dare they?! How dare they have reduce our proud and noble race into this state! This is madness! Unforgiveable! We were once being fear upon many thing that have been reduce into this kind of situation! We have to depend on **Human,** the very being that sow chaos over the world no matter where they are! How disgusting!" the whole world was shaken as Valvatorez release his full power.

All the people inside the room widen their eye as this was the first time they feel this kind of power this close.

"I shall engrave Fear upon their mind so that they shall never try to reduce my comrades anymore! I shall make them quiver in fear under the name Valvatorez!"Valvatorez have raging like this for a while before calming down.

"Sigh, my apologies... it seem that I let my emotion control just now… I will not hurt anyone of you…unless you provoke me to…" Valvatorez apologies as he calm his power down.

"Well, don't worries about as long as you calm down…" Serafall said as she is completely serious and not being childish anymore.

"Hmm, though the story you just told doesn't seem to be known by me…, consider I have live so long… If this event ever happened I would have known about it… and of course I will destroy the one that started this war before it even started…"

"Well, according to all the information that I have on you after I feel your power before… and the history that you just told us… I believe you are from another world…" analyses Akuja

"Hmm, so that is why huh…?"

"… You don't seem to be surprise"

"There are many other Netherworld from many different dimension, I'm not surprise this is one of them… I have strike fear to a lot of different world so it's no new to me…"

"…Ooookay…"

"Hmm, I have decided… I shall stay in this world to engrave fear toward both humans and many other beings… I will show them what is it feel to fear the demon once again… hmmm, this will a very interesting challenge…hmm, hmm, hmm"

"…Okay, it's not like we can stop you or anything considered the power you just show earlier… though, I would like to give you an offer…" Sirzechs said

"Hmm, what is it..?"

"Become one of my peerage…, this will help you a lot with your stay in this world also we are quite rich, so you don't have to worry about financial problem…"

"Hmm, let me ask you a question…" Valvatorez said

"Yes…?"

"Have you ever seen any King in the history bow toward a simple civilian…?"

"Umm… No?"

"My point exactly..." Valvatorez sarcastically said before walking out of the building

"Well, it was worth for a tried, better than having him as our enemy…" Sirzechs said look at his companies.

"Even if he is agree, you still not able to have enough piece to reincarnated him anyway… not even the mutated one…" Akuja replied in a deadpan face

"Yeah~ even so if he is going to join one of our peerage, it should be me here~~" said Serafall as she revert back to her childish mode.

"Well, is that a crush I smell from you Serafall?" as Sirzechs tease her

"Well~ who know~~" Serafall said in a sing a song voice before skipping out.

"Well that conclude our meeting tonight, maybe we have earn a very powerful ally…"

As Tyrant Valvatorez looking up at moon that shine down the town silently… he was quite sure that he might not be able to return to his world again… Since his teleportation link had been lost… Unlike the other he cannot activated it here…

Many years of being alone due to him being a symbol of fear, lesser demon run away from him… the strong seeking for him as the bonus on his head… After so long, he finally have a comrade, in the form of werewolf named Fenrich… even though, he is constantly complaining about everything… he is still his comrade… Now all have been lost…

… He is alone again… Valvatorez silently mourned for that… but he quickly shook off the feeling and started to form a plan to rain fear down at this world…

… Maybe… Just maybe… he will able to have a comrade here… the one stood by his side and not fear him…

Not that Valvatorez known about it, but he already meet one and they will be best friend, comrade. As one is grief lost in this new world and one is confused after being introduce into this new world…

As a plane ready to take off, two nuns sit by each other talking…

"Sister, a-are you sure about going with me…?" said the short blonde haired girl

"Of course I'm sure, all the patients have been taking care of so I will take time going with you… After all it was you who guide me since I come to this new world **Asia** … so thank you, you are so kind…" replied the long pink haired girl as she sit next to the blonde nun.

"N-no, it was nothing… the one should be thanking is me as you have been by my side even after I being branch as a… witch, sister **Artina** …"

As the plane, taken off to the new location, Japan.

Along the trip, two sister could feel that something will definitely happen in their life… but they just cannot tell whether it's good or bad… but as long as they have each other back, god will help them to get through all of this together…

The wheel of destiny have started to turn, something is bound to happen soon… the meeting that have a very huge impact to many lives. Will the wheel this time lead to tragedy… or happy end. All shall be told in time…

 **Next chapter: Red-dragon Emperor and the Tyrant's destiny encounter.**

 **Well that is all for this chapter, Serafall is having a crush for Valvatorez. Asia and Artina is coming to Japan. Valvatorez is grief for the loss of his only comrade.**

 **One thing I must say about Valvatorez, through the game on the Disgaea 4: The Unforgotten Promised and Disgaea 4: A Promise Revisited. I must say that Valvatorez is Demon that have a lot of pride, arrogant, determinates and stubborn but there is one thing though, he doesn't have lust, even after he had lost his power. Also he is a Disgaea demon, who doesn't believe in thing such as love. So there might be quite a lot of one-side crush from many females.**

 **Well that is all for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Red-Dragon Emperor and the Destiny Encounters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and High School DxD

Issei POV

Well it was weird last night, the conversation between four Satan and a tyrant turn out pretty well... I guess... At least he is not our enemy...

Now I'm walking in the path that lead me to school peacefully... I hope that nothing weird is going to happen... Well except for having meet pretty girls with big boobs... Hee hee...

"You seem to be getting hang of being a devil... I'm impressed for a former human to getting the trait of the devil so quick..."

"Gah...!" I shout in surprise and turn my head quickly toward the voice... Which in turn freeze my entire body.

Standing right behind me was the ultimate Vampire that I meet last night... Holding a body... No not a body but a corpse... That seem to be having all the blood suck out...

"Your lust is quite impressive, I can even feel it at the end of the town... Truly, are you the descendant of the incubus...?"

Oi, I don't know whether this is an insult or compliment... But aren't you supposed to stay inside at the morning... You know in the book vampire supposed to afraid of the light wasn't it...? And the most importantly how can you walking around holding a corpse like that...! It's illegal, dammit! Can anyone please call the cops...?! We have a daylight murder here!

"Hmm, this still not be able to satisfy my thirst... I shall go and hunt more humans..." The vampire said as he throw the corpse into the river then walk away.

Oi, don't just throw away the corpse like that dammit! You are insulting the dead...! And what do you mean you are still thirsty...?! You are going to hunt more...?! Dammit, that is not how I want my morning to start dammit..! I want boobs or pretty girls not a dead body dammit..!

"Kyaa..!" I sense some pervert event is about to happen behind me. I quickly turn me head around to see the two very pretty girls standing over there! And one of them have a big boobs...! Thanks you God- ouch, whatever being up there for giving me this sights!

Seeing one of them stripped over, I quickly ran over to see whether she is okay or not.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concerns

"Oh thanks you... I often strip over like this... Au" the blonde hair foreign girl said shyly

"Oh my, you need to be more careful Asia..." The pink haired big boob's girl said to her as she look very concerned.

"I'm alright big sis Artina... By the way, I don't think we have introduced each other... My name is Asia Argento and this is my big sis Artina..." The blonde girl name Asia introduced themselves shyly

"My name is Issei Hyudou! Nice to meet you two!" I flush as I introduced myself.

"What are you two doing here anyway?" I ask then confused since this is a devil area so having two nuns here is so weird...

"Oh we just wanted to get to this church, do you happen to know the way?" The big sis Artina ask me

Oh this church was on the same way toward the school... It won't hurt to guide them there...

"It's on the same direction that I going, I can guide you guys if you want" I told them

"Oh thanks you very much, you are so kind..." Said Artina.

As we walk together, a lot of conversation started on many subjects, well I suppose this is a nice thing to have, two beautiful girls walking along side with me and talking...

"Ouch...!" As a kid in the opposite side of the road fell down and injured his leg. The two sisters' quick rush over to the boy along with me.

"Oh my, you injured is bleeding, Asia can you heal him...? And don't cry okay, big boy shouldn't cry..." Artina reassure the boy as Asia come over to the injured place.

I look at Asia growing green in surprise, it turn to wide eyes when the wound on the boy's is closing up.

"Now, all done" said Asia.

"Thanks you, sisters" the boy said as he smile to both sisters before go back to his friends.

"What is that...?" I ask in surprise for Asia power.

"It's a blessing that Asia received from God. This is an incredible power that can heal a lot wound." Artina answer me

"Oh, what an incredible power to have!" I said in awe

"Thanks you..." Asia thank me shyly

As we continue our path toward the church. After a few minutes of walking, we finally arrive at our destination, I can't help but shudder at the sudden dread when I looking at the church.

"Ah we finally arrive, would you like to come inside to have some tea with us?" Artina ask me but looking at the time, I maybe late for class!

"I'm sorry but I can't now since my class is about to start." I quickly apologies to both sisters who look disappointed.

"Okay... Maybe some other time" said sister Artina.

"Okay sure!" I answer her as I prepare to run toward before school, but suddenly I remember the event happen this morning.

"Hey! If any of you want to go out, it would be better if you go together and in the crowd place, there is a serial killer in this town!" I turn my head to warn them before quickly run toward school.

End POV

"A serial killer, oh my... Asia during the time we stay here you must stay by my side or stay hidden in the church okay..." Artina said worryingly to Asia as she saw her sister is shaken up but nodded at her.

"Okay then we should go inside and pack up our things." Artina said

"Okay big sis" Asia answer cheerfully

In her mind, Artina could help but feeling that meeting with this serial killer would be a huge change in her life... But for better or worse...?

*At school with Issei*

"Never going to the church again" Rias said to her new Pawn as she is really worries about his safety.

"But president..." Issei try to explain his situation.

"No mean no Issei, the church can be very harmful effects to us Devils, that is the place for God and his angels, us Devils going I there will be kill instantly." Rias explain the situation to Issei.

"But the sisters..." Issei start but being cut by Rias.

"Forget about them, it's for your own good Issei."

Silent descent upon the whole room as Issei cannot come up with any argument. Suddenly a knock on the door alerts them and broke the silence as a black haired girl with glasses walk in.

"Ah Sona, how can I help you?" Rias ask the girl

"Rias, can you investigate the case of ten missing peoples today...? My peerage have things to do tonight..." Sona asked Rias

"Missing peoples...? In the morning till now?" Rias ask

"Yes, this might have something to do with the recent serial killer... But I believe it is the work of some stray devils..." Sona answer

"Well it's not like we have anything to do anyways... Sure why not?" Rias said to Sona

"Thanks you for this Rias, good luck" Sona said as she walk out of the building.

"Now then I believe we have a case to investigate. Everyone please prepare yourself. We shall leave in 30 minutes." Said Rias to her peerages.

*Abandoned house at the East of the town*

"Are you sure about this place Koneko...?" Rias ask the little white hairs girl of the group.

"The smell of corpse..." Koneko answer in her stoic way.

"Right then... Everyone please prepare..." Rias said to her peerages and got a nod from her group.

As they walk into the building, in the floor was nine corpse laying there not having a single blood within their body.

"Oh, it was you lasses from yesterday... What business do you have with this place?"

This startle the Rias group as they look up to see tyrant Valvatorez sitting on the upper floor sucking bloods out of a woman before throwing her corpse to the floor and walking toward them...

"You did this to them...?" Rias ask him

"Yes, I'm sucking bloods out of them... So?" He answer back without hesitation.

"Why are you doing this...?" Rias ask in anger.

"Human blood is main source of vampire power also their power. To maintain and getting stronger, I require human bloods. That is the basic of being a vampire..." Valvatorez answer Rias as he look at her group in a cold glares.

"There have to be another ways of getting power without drinking bloods..." Rias said to him.

"And being a vampire make that rule an exception... If that is all you want to talk about this then you all better get something better to do..." Valvatorez interrupt her as he walk out of the building.

"Could you please reduce the amount of humans you going to kill?!" Rias yell after him

"Hmph, no promise..." Valvatorez replied her as he disappeared in shadow as thousands of bat flew every direction.

"Sigh, look like this investigation had been solve since we know who did it..." Rias said to her group.

"So we are going to let him roam free like that...?" Kiba ask not pleased that Valvatorez beat him so easily last time.

"Sigh, he is ways too far beyond powers us having now... Even if we work together, there still no chance we can even scratch him slightest..." Rias said to her Knight as she hang her head low.

"Well then, let started our daily routine as a Devils. Oh by the way, Issei there's a contract that I need you to complete for me, is that okay?" Said Rias as she asking her new Pawn.

"Yes, president I will do my best!" Issei replied as he took off.

"Oh, someone's calling for me, see you later president." Said Kiba as he teleport away.

"Contract..." Koneko said stoically before teleport away.

"Rias... Is something bothering you..? Oh don't try to deny we've been known each other very long... I can read you like a book you know..." Akeno said to her first best friend and king.

"You're right... It's just the Phenex just send another letter here..." Rias said solemnly.

"It's about that huh..." Akeno said as she feeling sorry for her friend...

"At first, I plan that maybe Issei might be able to help me since he have the Boost Gear..." Rias discuss with Akeno

"We have not been certain about that yet..." Akeno remind her friend and king

"Yes... I know, but it's better to hope rather than doing nothing after all... Even if he has Boost Gear, how can we still able to go again the immortal bird bloodline...?" Rias said to Akeno.

"So you have any other plan...?" Akeno ask

"I have discover another weakness of the Phenex clan..." Said Rias

"And... What is it..?" Akeno ask

"Their mind are not totally protect at all, as you break their mind, the Phenex will lose..." Rias said

"Rias... You can't mean that you want..." Akeno took a step back in surprise of her friend plan

"Yes... It's my grand plan" Rias said with a determined eyes.

"That is completely impossible! He rejected your brother offered!" Akeno said to Rias

"I'm still going to try, but not now at least..." Rias said before she noticed something happen to the client that she send Issei to complete.

"Akeno, contact Kiba and Koneko now, Issei is in danger!" Rias ordered Akeno, who immediately comply.

"Please be safe until we arrive Issei..." Rias whisper in a low voice.

*Few minutes earlier with Issei at the client place*

Issei POV

Now that I'm arrive at the client's place but it was surprisingly quiet.

"Hello this is devil from the Gremory house, I have come to complete your wish" I said as I knocking on the door.

A few minutes without people answering, I decide to come inside and yell out.

"Hello is there anyone summon a devil here?!" And I was greet by a complete silence.

With nothing to do, I decide to take a look around. Then all the sudden the smell of blood hit my nose as I turn to look at the wall. Hanging on the wall was a bloody body of a man, next to the man was some kind of words that being written by blood saying: "Justice have been serve"

What the hell is this?! Oi, I was never sign up for this kind of thing! All I wanted was just to complete my first contract dammit!

"Well, well what do we have here? A little devil got lost?!"

Turning around I was greet by the sight of a white haired man with maniac smile on his face...

"Are you the one that did this to the man...?" I ask in anger and scared.

"Well, it was his faults to contact the devil first, I was just being a good priest that kill the person who dare summon the Devils... Oh, don't worry little devil you shall be joining him soon after I'm done with you!" The priest said with a maniac look his face as he summon a light sword charge toward me.

I quickly summon my Sacred Gear to block the sword before it can strike me... I'm not going to let that sword hit me, last time I touch the light, it hurt the hell out of me. So nope just nope, I'm not going to be hit by it as I quickly run away... While having the maniac chasing after me...

"Stand still, you little shit!" The priest yell

"Oh hell no, I'm not going to let that hit me anytime soon!" I yell back before continue running... And evade every strikes that he delivered to me.

"Enough of this, I tired of the game already!" The priest yell out as he bring out a gun then immediately shot my leg.

Pain that is what I feel now, the bullet had penetrated my skin as I fell down.

"Hehe, do you like it little devil?! This bullet is the bullet of light which are very poisonous toward devil like you! Now prepare to die!" The priest yell as he ready to finish me off before a voice that stopping both of us.

"Kyaaa, f-father Freed what are you doing?!"

Looking back, I could see Asia terrified face looking at the scene... Wait..., Asia... Oil what is she doing here of all place?! This can't be happening!

"Ah Asia, I just about to finish off the devil right here nothing more~~." The priest that named Freed explain to her.

"Issei...is a devil" Asia said in surprise as I feel very guilty about it.

"I'm...sorry, Asia for keeping this as a secret to you..." I quickly apologize to Asia hopefully she would forgive me. And to my surprise she did as she run toward me and started to heal my leg wound as she plead the priest.

"Father Freed please overlook this case... He is my first friend, I don't want him to be hurts..."

Instead of listening to her, the priest grab a hold of her hair then throw her toward the wall as he cracked

"Spare him you said, damn bitch are you nut?! No wonder the church doesn't want you anymore. Maybe you are able to serve me later after I finish this devil here~~"

"Damn you Freed! How dare you?!" I yelled out in anger of the sight Asia being hurt. Blind by my anger, I threw a punch right at the priest face making him stumble back…

[Boost] [Boost] [Explode]

Huh, what is this…? I'm getting a little stronger… with this new found strength, I threw a punch into the priest face making him fly toward the wall

[Reset]

"Haa...haa..." I breathe out tiredly as my body start to in the state of being collapsed due to exhaustion. Looking back at my hand, I notice that my Sacred Gear has change… its look like a claw with an emerald orb in middle of it.

*bang* I was being catching off guard as the priest shot his gun at my other leg. Dammit I started lose my consciousness...

"Now prepare to die devil!" The mad priest yell as he descends his sword and I close my eyes accepting my fate...

"No... You die foolish human"

Before Freed could find out where the voice come from both of his arm being cut off.

"W-w-what?! Who dare-" Freed shout before a hand grab his face and lifting his body up...

"Shut it... You are way too noisy..." Standing before me was the ultimate Vampire that we meet earlier... Why is he here...? Is he trying to help me...?

"Foolish human... Killing each other than blame it on the wrong of the demon... That is why I hate them so much... Today you have committed a very unforgivable sin... Even though the boy over there was once a human... Now he is a reincarnated devil... Though he is just a low class... But he is now one of my kind... That will made him my comrade... Hurting my comrade... You sure have guts human..." Valvatorez angrily said to the priest.

Comrade... He is considered me... A lowly reincarnated devil as his comrade... He is a good person after all...

"Issei! Are you okay?!" Ah president and everyone have arrived at the scene...

"Oh Issei, I'm so sorry for letting you in this kind of situation..." President look very guilty as she is apologies to me.

"It's okay president, I'm still alive see... Also Valvatorez have help me there..." I tried to reassure her. As president turn her attention toward my savior... Who threw Freed body away like a rag doll...

"Helping a comrade is something that I put on the second definitely to-do list. No need thanking me for something like this..." Valvatorez answer honestly

"President there are some signal about the fallen... We should retreat now..." Akeno said to president

"Very well, let us go..." President said as she prepared the magic circle.

"W-wait what about Asia?!" I yell out

"She is from the church, leave her-" Rias said before being cut off by Valvatorez walk over to Asia and pick her up... Not the bridal style... But what the hell is that style?! Asia is being picked up over his head... I can see her panties from here… Oi! Seriously, is this the way how you treat the girl?! Treat her with some respect dammit!

"I don't even know how to comment about this..." Kiba said next to me.

"I will meet you back at the meeting place yesterday..." Valvatorez said before walk out without a care in the world... Or in his case worlds... That is kind of Badass...

End of Issei POV

Valvatorez POV

So this is her adopted sister huh...? The women that getting in the way of my meal... Worse she is not even fear me... A human that is not fear the demon... Next time I see her I will definitely plant fear into the thick skull of that lass...

*Flashback*

After bidding good byes to those young devil, I started my hunt on human... Just as I found a foolish human who dare challenge me... When I about to suck his blood dry, she appeared...

"Excuse me mister, what are you doing to the boy there?"

I turn toward the one that interrupted my meal. It was young human lass with long pink-haired looking at the human I hold in concern.

"I'm about to suck his blood… get out of here before I decide to suck your blood too human…"

"Sucking…blood…" she ask me uncertain

"Yes, I'm a vampire, human blood is something that giving me life and power… so don't interrupt my meal if you know what is best for you lass…"

"You need blood to survive… I feel for you…" she is now looking at me with a sad eyes.

What? Did this human just pity me?

"Can you please let that boy go…? He's still young and have a bright future… you can take my blood instead… Not that I flatter myself but I'm pretty young and cute, also I'm a nun so I tend to keep myself pure… so my blood will taste better than other…" the lass said to me as she keeping on the sad face.

What is this? She doesn't even fear me…

"… I have lost my interest… take the human away…" I said before letting go of the human that I hold on earlier as I walk away.

"Thanks you, you are so kind…" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Demons are not kind, cross me again you're dead…" I said without turning back.

"You're pretty nice for a demon, it would be nice if you got to meet my sister Asia…"

*End Flashback*

It seem like both sisters is a bunch of troublemaker for us demon. Sigh, whatever now I need to take this girl to the meeting place yesterday. Though the look that the black haired little girl giving me is kind of unnerve, hopefully she is not there today.

"Hey you!"

Hmm, I wonder why she is looking at me like that though…

"Don't you ignore us you lowly devil!"

The red haired man have the same situation as me in the past, why is it the demon who have silver hair is always complaining on everything…?

"Fine then we will use force if you are not going listen!"

I wonder is it all the demon in this world is seriously nut or outright weird… though they call themselves devil, the lesser being of the Netherworld…

"Fire the light spear at him!"

Hmm, what is this? Something sting… must be some mosquitos. Ah whatever… I need to arrive there quickly…

"What is has no effect at all?!" "I think we should go in front of him Raynare…"

As I continue to walk, all the sudden four shadows decent in front of me… Hmm, aren't they angels…? What are they doing here in human world but not Celestia…?

"You give us back the nun!" one of the angel yell at me

"That simply cannot be done… this girl is my comrade's comrade which also made her my comrade… I always protect my comrades… leave her alone angels and go back to Celestia… I feeling generous so you all are spare today…"

"Y-you lowly devils, how dare you command the being that is superior to you!" the girls yell out

"You all are so noisy…" I said that before release a shockwave that completely blow all of them away to the other end of this town crashing.

"Pathetic…" I said before walking down the road toward the… school… I believe…

Hmm, look like I have arrive… as I look directly at the building in front of me…

End Valvatorez POV

Rias POV

When we first come back, I quickly heal Issei with all the spell I got… it seem working as his wound started to close up.

"Thank you president… and I'm sorry for worry you like this…" Issei said with a guilty look on his face.

"No, it was my fault to begin with… if I know that something like this is going to happen, I will not send you there… so I'm sorry Issei…" I said to him with a guilty look…

"No, that is okay president…, I'm still alive you know…" Issei said with a smile on his face, I could not help but smile along with him…

"Oh, by the way, president… why is my Sacred Gear change into this…?" Issei said as he summon his Sacred Gear.

"This is…! It seem that my prediction was right…!" I said to him as I walk toward my desk before sitting on it.

"Issei, this Sacred Gear you have is one of the thirteen Longinus [Boost Gear], the legend said that this have the red heavenly dragon inside of it…" I explain to the confused looking Issei.

"Boost…Gear…" Issei said

"Yes, this would also made you this generation's Red Dragon-Emperor" I said to him in a serious voice.

"Red…Dragon…Emperor…" Issei rasp out

Just as Issei about to say something, he was interrupt by the door opening sound…

As the door of our club room open, Valvatorez walk in… along with the nun that is on his head with both his arm supporting her weight… is that a new way of carrying people…?

"You seem to be okay and not injured..!" I ask him as the fallen is around so it's not really safe…

"What make you think this world can scratch me?" He answer my question while turning to Issei

"Here, your nun." He throw her at Issei…

"Oh thank you so much…!" said my new Pawn with a relived face before quickly catch the girl that flying toward him.

"So there is no trouble when you coming here…?" I ask him

"No, there is not a problem… though some black winged angels tried to attack me… so I blow them away… nothing serious." He answer me while sitting on the sofa relaxing…

What..? Attack by angels… with black wings …? Is he speaking about the fallen…? And blow them away… I'm way too tired to deal with this anymore…

 **Next chapter: Birth of the Legendary Ultimate Vampire.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 **:** Birth of the Legendary Ultimate Vampire

Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and High School DxD

Issei POV

Well, last night was suck… getting almost killed by a priest… the secret of being devil being discover by Asia. At least she is accepting me being a devil… and we are safe… that is all that matter now.

"Okay, better not start a new day with a gloomy face like this…" I said to myself as I getting up and prepare for school.

*Few minutes later*

The walk toward school was quiet, I didn't see him today… if possible, I would like to thank that Vampire, it's all thank to him that Asia and me being save…

"Mister Issei…!" a voice called out for me from behind. Turning around, I see Artina walking toward me.

"Mister Issei, did you see Asia somewhere…? I tried to find her last night but no luck… I wonder if she is lost and injured… I'm really worries about her now…" Artina ask me in a very concern voice

"Oh, she is okay, don't worries, I introduce her to some friends and she is staying with them overnight… don't worries though they are girls and very close to me so nothing with happen to her…" I explain to her in order to get her calm down

"… Oh, I see, if you said so… I was really worries since I told her to stay at church as I going out to local clinic to heal some patients… I was glad to hear that she is making some friends… she was so lonely back at the church…" Artina told me.

"Don't worries, I will definitely taking care of her!" I said confidently especially since president had explain me the new Sacred Gear I have last night.

"Oh, thank you so much, Mister Issei, Asia and I are so lucky to have you as a friend." Artina smile kindly to me.

Eh…?! What is this?! I can feel my cheek heat up, what is happening to me?!

"Oh, look at the time, I need to check out for my patients now, see you again Mister Issei." Artina said to me as she left toward the other direction.

"AH wait…!" I yell out after her.

"Yes?" she turn around ask me.

"Ah… I just wanted to know… how do feel about… devils?" I ask uncertain and a little afraid since she is from the church, she might hate the devils.

"Devils… huh? I was being told when I was young that they are bad and must avoid…" she answer me honestly. Eh? Why do I feel so sad when she said that…?

"But in reality, I don't think the rumor are actually true… devils can be kind too…" she continue smiling at me. Oh, she is so kind… I feel so happy when she said that.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?" Artina ask me.

"Ah… N-no, that's it thank you!" I said to her as I run way from her quickly

*After School*

As school finished, I quickly arrive at the location which we hide Asia.

"Asia!" I shout out for her

"Issei! You're here" she answer back

"Of course, so are you ready for our tour today?" I ask her since I promised her that I will take her out to go around the town last night.

"Yes, I'm in your care today Issei…" she said to me

*Downtown of Kuoh*

For the whole afternoon, Asia and I have been through a lot of place, the cloths shop, playgrounds, and parks. We also talk a lot, mostly about my school life and of course I hide the fact that I'm a pervert, hardcore breast lover… Its start getting late as the sun started to descend, we stop at a simple restaurant for dinner…

"It's a very fun day, thank you Issei for taking around the town" Asia said to me

"Don't worries, I have promised you after all, also I have a lot of fun spending time with you!" I smile at her.

"Me too, this is the first time that I have spent time with my friend." Asia said

Eh? This is her first time…

"What about the time you spend at the church? Surely you have a friend or two…" I ask her in a confused tone.

"I… have always spend my time alone at the church, because I have this power, the church are tend to keep me lock down… I'm not really allow to contact with anyone… that is until the day I meet her… big sis Artina…" Asia said sadly.

"Your big sister?" I ask her.

"Yes… I meet her when I was walking around the town 3 years ago… she was unconscious at the time, so I take her back to my church chamber… when she is wake up, she speak in an unknown language… just like me, she can use her magic to heal a lot of peoples… big sis Artina is very kind, she treat all of her patients without taking any moneys, sometimes she even give out her own lunch for her patients… we spend 3 years to get to know each other, eventually, she started to taking care of me as well… one year after we meet each other, our relationship have become very close just like blood sister… I thought that we will be able to stay like that forever… in the church… treating our patients… that is until…"

Asia tell me her own past stories as she sometime have a happy face then it's change to a very sad one…

"It was all my fault… few days ago, there is a man that arrive near the church injured and asking me for help… seeing his condition, I quickly going over and started to heal him… but it's turn out that he is a devil… being seen by the church elders, I have been branch as a… witch… and they expel me from Vatican…" Asia continue sadly

"I thought I will be alone arrive in this place, but big sis stand for me… when I was expel, big sis have yell at the elders… and all the sudden she slap one of them… big sis was always smiling, it was the first time that I ever see her being angry… it's kind of scare me…"

At the end, she is smiling a little. It's seem that Artina is really protective toward Asia…

"You really love her aren't you…?" I ask her

"Yes, I love big sis above everything in the world!" Asia answer me happily

"Sooo… is your sister single…?" I was kind of flush when asking her this question

"Yes, big sis is tend to keep herself pure, she is never having any relationship despite her being asked out by many peoples" Asia answer me.

"Oh… is that so?" I kind of wonder what kind of persons she fall in love with, hopefully she is still available for my harem in the future…

"It's night already, I will walk you toward your new place" I offer her

"Oh, thank you" Asia said. Hopefully, this trip will be peaceful…

*Few minutes later*

Well, the trip is unexpectedly… peaceful. Not that I complain, just hope that every day will be like this.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Asia" I said to her

"See you, Issei" Asia answer me

Just as I about to walk home, a loud explosion rang out through the whole town as the ground start shaking.

"Asia! Quickly get back inside!" I yell out behind me

"Be careful! Issei!" Asia yell out for me as she run inside the house.

Okay, what the hell is that?!

End Issei POV

*Few hours before Issei and Asia left the restaurant*

Valvatorez POV

Such pollution… I can't even feel the nature even though I was standing at the town's forest… foolish human, always destroy everything for their own selfish need…

"Now then… who shall I hunt tonight…?"

Hmm, fifty hundred thousand… mixture of the smell, humans… Valkyries… Monsters… Angels… Devils…Is that grim reaper? What is this…? Before I could comprehend what happened, the surrounded area change into another… an alternative dimension… interesting…

"You are the source of the power that being released few days ago isn't it…?" an old man dressed like a priest ask me with a smug look, behind him was a bunch of humans with weapons ready to drawn upon…

"Yes, I'm…" I said to him emotionlessly

"So you are admit it then…" the old man who I found smell unlike any creature that I have fought before, yet he is not completely human… while standing behind him was the Valkyries…

"Odin… what are you doing here and not at Asgard…?" the skeleton speak in a low tone.

"Hades…" the old man that being call as 'Odin' said…

Hades… as in the place where Hugo is at… tsk, I'm still not settle the score with him…

"So are you Susanoo… Amaterasu…? What are both of you doing here…?" Hades continue as he look at both man and woman at his far left side…

"…" both of them silently send the glare toward the skeleton.

"Ah, the Fallen Angels and the Devils is also here… what a crowd place… fufufu" the skeleton speak as he look at his right.

"Why we are here is none of your business, skeleton!" a Fallen Angel as the skeleton dubbed and a Devil yell out.

Deciding it's the time I let my presence know, I speak

"What are you…? What do you want with me…?"

"Hmm, we have decide that you are a threat to us… so we come here to kill you… and for your first question… we are Gods…" the skeleton speak as his grim reapers ready their scythes.

Gods… huh? Look around I can see that all of them started to get ready to strike…

"Fu…fufufu…" I can't help but smile, look like my lucks have come to me

"Something so funny…?" the old man 'Odin' ask as he ready his spear and beside him a man ready his hammer…

"Ah, I just can't believe my luck… when I first come to this world, I promised that I will strike fear toward everything here… I was about to seeking out for the Gods in this world next week… now they just come to me… fufufu, you all just made my work easier…" I said to the army in front of me…

"W-why you arrogant Devils…?" the priest yell out

"No, I'm not a Devil… I'm a **Demon** , a **Vampire** … Now **Quiver in Fear** at the name **Valvatorez**!" I yell out as I charge toward the armies.

End Valvatorez POV

Xenovia POV

When the Vampire/Demon said that, he charge toward all of us… Hmph, arrogant demon, it's like charge to his own dea-

*Bang* thousands of the army being blown apart, as the demon charge toward a groups of Valkyries, changing his hand into a massive claw then sweep it at the groups…

" **TYRANT SWEEP**!"

In just a span of second, the group of the Valkyries being destroyed as their blood spew out like a fountain before they are all being devour by the Vampire/Demon… w-what is this?! Aren't the Valkyries was famous for their bodies being demi-god?! This demon just took them out in just a second!

Before the other could response to the scene, the Vampire/Demon did not stop. He quickly charge toward the other groups…

"FOOLISH, YOU DON'T TAKE YOUR EYES OFF YOUR ENEMY!"

Another two groups of Valkyries, three groups of grim reapers, two groups of monsters being completely destroyed by him… I was standing there stunned… w-what is this?! How a sole Demon/Vampire can could be this strong?!

"THROW ALL YOUR SPELL, ATTACK WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" the armies' commander yell out.

And I ready my holy sword and charge toward…

Durandal, the holy sword that had chosen me as it wielder, the sword that is able to cut through everything release a massive amount of holy power… even though, I was chosen as the wielder, the sword still not listen to my command… not that I care though in this situation…

Seeing an opening, I strike Durandal down his head as the sword let out deadly holy power ready to destroy the Demon/Vampire…

Not even in my deadliness nightmare this could actually happened, the Demon/Vampire just stop Durandal with only one hand…

"Such killing intended… still hard to believe that this Durandal was the same as one back in my world… this is ways far stronger… though, it is useless to me!" the Demon/Vampire said before release something black to Durandal before kicking me right in the ribs sending me flying toward the other side of the fight.

Before I lost my consciousness, I could feel something within Durandal… it… is scared, no longer can it release so much holy power, not being restrain… Durandal so not want to fight this Demon/Vampire anymore… due to… **Fear** …

End Xenovia POV

The situation now was not good for the armies, a quarter of them have been lose, it's not too long before it increase to half of them… yet their enemy still not show any sign of injured nor tired…

What surprise also scared them was that not even Light or holy weapon could harm him at all…! It's like their enemy have no weakness at all?! Every time, one of them fell, the Vampire/Demon is getting stronger…

Standing next to his father, Thor said: "Father, I'm going…" before putting on his helm and ready his hammer.

"Be careful, son… he might beyond your power…" Odin said to his son as he watch the battle rage on.

"I will go Amaterasu…" Susanoo said as he pick up his holy sword Ame no Murakumo.

"Be careful… brother" Amaterasu said

"Lord Hades, I will reap his soul…" a grim reaper said next to Hades

"Joshua…" Hades said

"I will kill this demon for Lord Kokabiel!" a Fallen Angel with six wings on his back yell out

"For the pride of our ancestor, the Satan, I shall destroy you, fake demon!" the Ultimate Devil yell out

"I will bring justice to this demon in the name of God!" an exorcist yell out

"James!" the elder of the church yell after the man

As six of them charge toward the battlefield, dead bodies is everywhere as only a little more than half of their armies are still fighting, some even paralyses in fear of facing this Demon/Vampire. Seeing their generals getting here, the armies step into side line for letting them through…

"Ah… so the Mid-bosses come… I just get bored of the minions anyways…" Valvatorez said in a bored, bloodthirsty tone.

"Don't worries Demon, this shall be your last words" Thor said as his hammer Mjolnir let out pure thunder of the god as he charge toward with the other…

As Mjolnir strike down toward Valvatorez, he raise his arm to block it before raise the other to block the strike from Ame no Murakumo. Sensing something behind, he quickly grab the hold of both weapon before back flip his leg hitting the Fallen Angel that attempt to attack him from behind. Sending the fallen back, Valvatorez quickly yank the hammer toward him before punching the demi-god in the face sending him back, using his now free hand, he defect the sword upward before kicking the man in his chest sending the god fly toward another side.

Sensing the devil magical power getting closer, Valvatorez turn his arm into his True Form sweeping the demon to the other side without a beat before using the back of his transformed hand swing toward the exorcist sending the human away.

Jumping up as he avoid the swing of the grim reaper, Valvatorez quickly turn around and kick the grim reaper right on the chest sending it downward the ground create a large crafter out of it.

Not letting any of them rest, Valvatorez charge toward Thor first, who just only recover but was being punch into the gut right away. Gasping out of breath, Thor could only struggle but was stop but was stop by furious punches and kicks by Valvatorez before he drop down in pain unable to move.

"One…"

Letting out of the demi-god, Valvatorez quickly side step a horizontal strike from the Ame no Murakumo, acting quickly he grab Susanoo face then slam it into the ground few time until the god stop struggle before throwing Susanoo away.

"Two…"

Without turning back, Valvatorez change his arm into his True Form grab the fallen who attempt to strike his back again, using his another hand, he quickly grab the exorcist face. Slamming both fallen and exorcist head together before throw them down to the ground as he stomping on both of them. Which made both the fallen and exorcist vomit a large amount of bloods.

"Three… Four…"

Raising his hand, Valvatorez catch the edge of the scythe that going remove his head before crushing the scythe edge with his bare hand. Too shock by this action, Joshua could only gasp out before Valvatorez send his blood red energy covering hand toward his gut sending him toward the devil who about to charge toward them. Acting quickly, Valvatorez sped toward both grim reaper and devil with both his hand cover by blood red energy before delivered furious strikes to both of them. Jumping back, Valvatorez could see that both of them are now lying down not standing anymore.

"Five… Six… is that all you can offer me…? I'm disappointed…" Valvatorez said in a bored tone…

His answer come from a spear that contain a very large amount of powers. Gungnir, one of the spear of the legend, hold by the Norse mythology god Odin. A golden spear that is well balance and powerful that could strike any target, no matter whether the wielder have the skill or strength. Decide to trust his instinct, Valvatorez raised both of his hand, summon large amount of powers to block it, but he still being send back.

Sensing danger, Valvatorez quickly regain his balance and block another strike from a scythe. Looking around, he can't see his enemy anywhere before blocking another strike. Helm of Darkness, the invisibility cap Hades received from the Cyclopes to aid the Olympians in the war with Titans. Now wearing it, Hades is invisible to other which can help him to strike more freely. Sensing an opening, Hades kick Valvatorez in the ribs sending stumble backward.

Slowly standing up, Valvatorez quickly raised his cape as a large magical circle appear underneath him before a large column of white flame erupt toward the sky burning everything in its path. The flame of the god, having the powers of the sun, Amaterasu can access to this deadly powers after she left her husband Tsukuyomi due to his brutal way of handing situations.

Without wasting another second, the fallen, devil and exorcist release their strongest magical attack toward the column of flame as it making the power of the spell grow constantly before it explode in a mass destruction.

"D-did we get him…?" the elder of the church ask

"I doubt he survive that attack… not even god can" Odin answer looking at the scene

"Hmph, case close then… I going to reap his soul now…" Hades said as he walk toward

"He is powerful, it take all of us to be able to finish him… not to mention, he demolish haft of our combined armies with ease…" Amaterasu said as she order her healer to heal their generals and the injured soldier.

As all of them about to take a breath after a tired battle, a voice interrupt them…

"Hmm, as expect the power of the God… to be able to injuring me like this…" as the smoke clear reveal an injured Valvatorez but still standing.

"W-what?! H-how are you still alive?!" Amaterasu yell out the combine question that everyone there have now.

"That was quiet a nasty attacks… but I have been through worse…" Valvatorez said as he flap his cape out.

"Now, I'm done playing around…" Valvatorez said as he taking a sword out of his cape before swing vertically as the black- blood red energy blast out from the sword.

"EVERYONE DODGE!" Odin yell out before dive toward the ground.

*Boom* the explosion rang out alert the whole town of Kuoh…

*Present time within Kuoh academy*

"W-what is that?!" both Rias and Sona yell out as they hear the explosion

"It's coming from the forest out of the town!" Kiba answer them.

Before both of them could order their peerage getting ready to investigate, four magical circles appear in the room they were at. Stepping out was Sirzechs Lucifer, Grayfia Lucifuge, Serafall Leviathan and Akuja Beelzebub. Shocked by their appearance, Sona and Rias could only stand there gasp out.

"Grayfia, can you quickly made the barrier around the town to prevent any of them getting out here? Remove the memories if possible…" Sirzechs said to the maid next to him

"Right away! Lord Lucifer." Grayfia said as she quickly left do finish the task

"Big brother! What are you doing here?!" Rias decide to ask.

"We feel the power explode just now. So we decide to investigate also to visiting you all to see whether you are safe or not…" Akuja answer her.

"It's coming from out of our town so we are safe…" Sona answer them.

"Well~, we are decide to investigate~~ you guy coming~~?" Serafall asked

"Ah, we are prepare to go as well" Rias said

*Across the town*

Artina POV

As I was tending the patients inside the clinic, an explosion rang out through the whole town…

"The explosion just now…" I couldn't help but muse out

"Miss Artina, is something happen…? I'm scared…" a little boy that I been treating ask me

"It's okay, there is nothing to worry about Ken. You are a big boy, there is nothing can scare you…" I said reassuring him

"Okay Miss Artina, I'm not going to scare anymore since I'm a big boy!" he said before running back to his friends.

I smile after him, kid these day grow up so fast, and it's blessing that they are not born from my world… it's a dark time since we are at war, death bodies are everywhere… I silently shed a tear for all the lives that have been lost during world's war…

"Miss Artina, are you crying…?" a small boy ask me

"Oh, don't worries, I'm alright, just remember something…" I answer him

"Oh okay then, but don't be sad anymore Miss Artina, I wouldn't want my future bribe crying so much!" he declare before running out.

Ah, kid these day are so cute… snap out of my own thought, I quickly getting all my stuffs before get to the place the explosion taken as I feel like that something is about to change in my life…

End Artina POV

*Forest of the battle that taken place*

Smoke covering everything around the forest. The first that recover was Odin, the old God slowly stand up as he tried to feel the surrounding… much to his shock, alternative dimension artifact had been broken after that attack…

'H-how is this happening?! He just destroyed the whole dimension like it was nothing but a joke! It had been enhancing so much too!' Odin panic thought

As the smoke started to clear up, Odin could see that more than half of their armies had been demolish… it seem that the God are still okay as one after one step out panting…

"Hmm, so weak… you all can't even took my attack…" Everyone at the area immediately widen their eyes as they look in front of them.

A sword that is what they saw now, rectangular shaped with a dark-golden hilt and foreign writing on it. The sword look like to have some blood red spark around it. Sensing it's power made everyone widen their eyes, this sword could easily rank as the God-slaying Sword as it's dark power are ways too deadly, one hit they are all dead… just what the hell is this sword?!

"Yoshitsuna… a recurring sword and warship…" Valvatorez voice rang out within the smoke answering all of their questions.

"Today, it shall taste all of your blood…" the smoke clear up showing Valvatorez holding the end of the sword looking at them.

"PREPARE YOURSELF, HE IS COMING AGAIN!" Reacting quickly, Odin shout out to the other as he saw Valvatorez picking up the sword and dash toward.

*Slash* ten lives was lost in a span of seconds…

*Outlook of the battle*

Rias POV

When we arrive at the scene, all of us was shock to see that five factions was here… Odin of the Norse, Hades of underworld, Susanoo and Amaterasu of the Shinto, Fallen of Grigori, Exorcist from the Vatican, even the devil from the Old-Satan faction. Each of them also bring themselves a group of peoples.

"It seem that Valvatorez power had attract all of them here… I was about to send the message to them but it look like too late for that…" Sirzechs said with a grim face.

"They wanted to know the source of power and to determine that whether it's enemy or friend. Though looking at the situation now, I don't think they have a nice conversation…" Akuja said

"Are we going to help him…? The enemies is just too much for him to handle alone." Sona said looking at the battlefield.

"Yeah, I think we should-"Sirzechs said before another explosion take place at the battlefield.

Watching the battle rage on, I could help but widen my eyes. When Valvatorez pick up the sword, all hell broke loose… each of his swing is absolute death as from ten… twenty… thirty head being cut down as Valvatorez continue to devour their blood…

"Take this you Demon, Excalibur!" All of the sudden, three exorcists from the church charge in front of Valvatorez yelling. W-what three Excaliburs?! The church wanted to kill Valvatorez this much?! Looking behind me, I could see Kiba is shaking with rage at the sight of the swords. Look like he still hold hatred for it…

"Hmph, these swords are broken… you want to try it might again me..?! Foolish humans… I shall show you all the might of Yoshitsuna…!" Valvatorez yell out as he swung his sword vertically intercepting with all three Excaliburs…

To our and the church's surprise, worse fear… Valvatorez's sword Yoshitsuna cut through the Legendary Excaliburs like it was nothing… it was soon cracked up before shatter into pieces…

"D-did he just destroy Excalibur with just one swing…?!" Kiba ask in surprise behind me…

"Its look like that Valvatorez is way far too strong for us to predict… I wouldn't be so surprise that he could be on the same level as Ophis and Great Red…" Akuja said standing next my brother.

"It's definitely a trouble, he can't be tamed, and there are a chance that he turn on us…" my brother said grimly.

Its look like his power is way far too beyond us… looking back at the battlefield, I saw Valvatorez sheath his sword… Ehh? He is just give up like that…?

End Rias POV

*Back at the battlefield*

From the outlook, all of the Gods and their armies is focus solely on Valvatorez. Ever since he taken out his weapon, all of the attack from all the Gods proven useless as Valvatorez could counter and strike back with a deadlier force. Fist fight was never Valvatorez specialist, it was sword and spear, so when Valvatorez bring out his sword, his power increase hue to mastery of swordsmanship. It was become clearly hopeless for the five factions when the battle between Valvatorez and the Gods rage on.

Valvatorez POV

When Odin's spear strike toward covering with power, my sword already intercept before I strike back with a greater force that make the old god stumble back as I continue strike toward with the flat side of my sword toward the old god side send him flying along with his spear.

"Father!" the man with hammer charge toward me wanted to revenge for his father… Hmph, foolish… he had let his emotion get over his better decision. As he come closer and prepare to strike his hammer, I quickly move behind him before deliver a deep strike toward his back, which made him bleed from his back to dead.

Sketch out my arm, I grab the face of my invisible enemy before he attempt to strike me again. As he struggle to get out of my grip, I thrust my sword toward his gut making him visible… the sight of death now to me is pathetic… he vomit some kind of black blood from his mouth as he tried to speak. Without letting him say a word, I channel my power through my sword as it was growing black red before exploding in massive destruction… as I pulled my sword back, dead now is just a piece of mess…

Thunder and fire was flying toward me in a massive power, to many peoples this might be extremely deadly… to me it's just a joke as I swung my sword intercepting the spell as Yoshitsuna cut through it like nothing happen. The two sibling now looking at me with a widen eyes… Hmph, weakling I thought as I look at them before quickly rush toward them delivered a blood red energy slash toward the brother while sending a magical destruction orb toward the sister before a big explosion happen leaving both of them charred but still able to stand.

"Hmph, I must praise you all for be able to fight me to this situation… but I'm tired now…" I said looking at the armies, I could see some kind of triumph within some of their eyes "Of playing this useless game…" I finished. Sheathing up my sword, I standing in the middle surrounding by the armies…

End Valvatorez POV

*Outlook of the forest*

Sirzechs POV

I don't even think that this is just a simple battle anymore, it was a completely massacres… humans, devils, fallen, Valkyries, monsters corpse laying around not having a single ounce of blood within their bodies. So… this is his power huh? Tyrant… Valvatorez… what is he planning next…? It's not likely that he is going just to giving up like this… not when the positive side of the battle belong to his… observing the scene, I could see he saying something…

"The Chaos and Fear from this world…" Valvatorez said as he pulled cape together… W-what is this?! The aura and the weight of power is changing… its look like that he is charging power up…

"Born from the mind of all creation… become my power!" thousands of bats was create and fly toward the moon as Valvatorez said that after saying those words…

Looking up at the moon, all of us was hit by something very unnatural, but extremely deadly. The shadow that almost cover the moon was the dragon- bat like creature that have a very impressive size, I can tell that I could easily bigger than Tannin, the former Dragon-King that reside at the back of our mountain… not only the size, but the power that being emit from that creature was also way far too stronger than Tannin…

"Prepare yourself…!" the creature said it raised both hands up before charging energy…

"Grayfia, quickly made the strongest barrier!" wasting no time I yell out to my wife.

"No, Sirzechs not even the barrier will do… not even with all of our power combine!" Akuja yell out next to me

"So we are going just to stand there and die along with this town?!" I yell at him as I can feel the power is almost finish charging up as the armies below try their best to made the barrier, some even try to strike the creature down…

"No, we using this…" Akuja said as he pull out an artifact before throwing it to the ground. Some kind of barrier is being made as I look around to see us no longer stand at the mountain that the battle take place.

"W-what is this Akuja?!" I ask him

"This is an artificial Dimension, it's very sturdy and well-protected… with this we might be able to save the town and withstand this attack…" Akuja explain to me.

"Well get us out now! The dimension might be able to withstand it but not us!" my sister and Serafal's sister yell out.

"Fine, just hop into this hole, this will bring us out…" Akuja said then point toward a black hole. Without wasting another second, all of us quickly getting out of there…

"This is total domination!" before I left the dimension, those word rang out as I turn around to witness that everything is being cover by blood-red energy before exploding…

"Impossible! He just destroyed the whole artificial dimension with that attack!" Akuja yell out behind me… As I look back, I could see that all of us now are very scared, not even I could shake of the fear that I feel now… well, actually not all of us, Serafall look really excited and… blushing… well, look like it's true then, the more power you have the more attention you gave…

But all of us now know of a fact… this battle will change the balance of all the faction around the world… a Legend is now rise… a Legend from the other world… Tyrant Valvatorez.

End Sirzechs POV

Demon Emperor, the name of Valvatorez's ultimate skill. By turning himself into his true form the ultimate demon, he can completely destroy entire armies like it was nothing… ever since the beginning of the battle, Valvatorez had go easy on all of the faction in order to measure their power… to say he is very disappointing…

"Is that all you got…? I'm disappointed…" Valvatorez said looking around… what once armies of hundred thousand… now there were only a hundred or something lower. All the gods are now covered in life-threatening injure.

"RETREAT! RUN AWAY NOW!" Amaterasu yell out as she can feel that it's hopeless to fight one since all of them is in life-threatening situation while their enemy is still stand strong and having no injured at all…

"Wise decision…" Valvatorez said as he look at them closing his eyes… before opening them again glaring with the blood red menacing eyes toward them.

"But… what made you think that I'm going to let you all go so easily…? You all shall become my feast tonight!" Valvatorez said before charge toward what left of the armies killing on a rampage of what left of them…

The scene might make people think like a serial murder who mercilessly killing all of the people who he intended to eliminated. Fountain of blood spray out like a waterfall… the blood was never stain on the ground, instead it cover Valvatorez's entire body as he continue charge toward killing with an emotionless face… the bodies of the Valkyries, fallen angels, human, monsters and devils laying on the ground as Valvatorez step through them like grass…

"You monster… how could you kill like this, we are supposed to be the same race?!" a devil shout at Valvatorez.

"You are no race of mine… you don't even have the right to look at me in the eyes… devil, lowly race that depend on us Demon… allow me to tell you this… the chaos and destruction I cause is normal for a Demon!" Valvatorez said to him before killing more of the armies…

It wasn't taken too long before the armies escape with roughly no more than ten peoples within a group with their own generals. To them it's consider luck to be able to escape like this… but this just told all of them one thing, an individual have come to this world. He can kill all of them without any problems.

This will be a rise of a new Legend that will pass through many generation…

The Legend of the Legendary Ultimate Vampire. Tyrant Valvatorez.

*Scene Break*

Standing in the middle of bloody battlefield, Valvatorez looking at the blood red moon that he painted today with the combine blood of hundred thousand. Closing his eyes, Valvatorez could sense the presence of the people who he meet the night he arrive along with… a massive presence.

Quickly turn around to blast one of the tree, Valvatorez surprise the comrades he made the other day as they come out for him.

"You come out now… they might not be able to sense you but I can…!" Valvatorez said to the shadow.

Stepping out of the shadow was a little girl wearing the gothic clothe with an emotionless face. Valvatorez could feel it, her power is covering them, even if he fight her now there are chance he will lose right away, but if she decide to kill his newly made comrades, he will not going down without a fight.

"Who are you..?" Valvatorez ask in a threatening voice.

"Hey, Valvatorez take it easy, she is just a little girl…" Sirzechs said behind him reassuring the Vampire

"That is no little girl… not by her powers volume…" Valvatorez said glaring at the little girl in front of them.

"You notice… as expect the strongest vampire in the world…" the little girl said to Valvatorez.

"You still haven't answer my question… who are you..? And what do you want…?" Valvatorez ask glaring

"I want you to join me…" the little girl said emotionlessly

"What make you think I will join you…?" Valvatorez asked

"You will in time…" the little girl said mysteriously before turn walking away

"I don't know who you are nor what you want… but if you dare harm my comrades… don't you dare think that I going to stand down without a fight… my power is not far from you either…" Valvatorez said glaring intensively at the little girl.

"My name is Ophis, we will meet each other again soon Tyrant Valvatorez, you interest me…" the little girl said before disappearing…

"Ophis… the infinity…!" Akuja said widen his eyes

"You know who she is?" Valvatorez turn around asking him.

"Yes, she is one of the two strongest being in this world, the other being Great Red…" Sirzechs answer

"Infinity huh…? Well, it useless to think so much about now…" Valvatorez said closing his eyes before walking away.

"Well, that is all for now, we will going back to the underworld" Grayfia said dragging Sirzechs along as Akuja also following them.

"Aren't you going to follow them big sister?" Sona ask Serafall.

"Well~~ I'm going to stay here with you for a while~~" Serafall said smiling at her sister while secretly stole a glance toward Valvatorez's direction making him shudder for some reason.

*Few minutes later*

As everyone already left the scene, Valvatorez stay behind for a while before making way toward the other side of the battlefield. There lay a blue-haired girl who just happen to waken up but still exhaust to moving around, when she looking up, she know her fate to be death today…

"Pathetic human… leaving their comrade here while only saving their own life…" Valvatorez said looking down at the girl

"I… don't…need…your…pity…" Xenovia gasp out

"I'm not… no one pity their feast" Valvatorez said to her

"I'm… not… scared… of… you" Xenovia said trembling as her fate have been decide

"Your body react different from what you said…" Valvatorez said holding her by the neck up before getting ready to suck her blood…

"STOP!" a voice shout out behind them

Started, Valvatorez drop his prey as he turn around and greet by the sight of pink haired woman the other day.

"You were the lass from the other day… Are you trying to get in the way of my meal again?" Valvatorez ask irate.

"Mr. Vampire… can you please let her go…?" Artina plead

"Another one of your acquaintances? If this get going I will never be able to drink a single drop of blood as long as you are around… I will suck your blood first then!" Valvatorez threaten her.

"I see… if that the case, you can take my blood instead… but promised me that you will not drink anyone's blood anymore…" Artina said

"You… who are you to not fear me?!" Valvatorez ask angrily

"I'm just an ordinary nun who wish to help as much people as she can… the reason why I don't scare of you maybe it's just because… I don't know, I was never sacred in my entire life…" Artina answer honestly

"You… how dare you a mere human do not fear demon…?! Ugh, if this is just a normal case I would suck your blood already… but it's just doesn't goes right with my pride…" Valvatorez said frustrating

"Very well, I have come to my decision… I shall bring you to the depth of fear before I suck your blood dry!" after a moment of thinking, Valvatorez shouted out.

"Uh-huh, it's a promise then." Artina said happily

"A promise huh…? Very well, I promise that I shall not drink a single drop of blood until I bring you in the depth of fear!" Valvatorez declare proudly. "It won't take long until I take your blood… hmm, hmm…. I give it three days"

"Uh-huh, though I must tell you that I'm quite hard to scare… and I might travel a lot since I'm a nurse… so pray for me okay" Artina said happily while tending Xenovia wounds

"Hmph, demon don't pray… though I will not be good for me if you die… so I going to protect you until the day I take your blood!" Valvatorez declare.

And so thus the promise between the Tyrant and the Nun have been made…

 **Next chapter: Battle at the Church, Tyrant's new comrade  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Battle at the Church, Tyrant's new comrade.

Disclaimer: I don't own Disgaea and High School DxD

It's have been two days after the battle, in the middle of the night street, Asia and Issei walk a long side with each other after spending the day together.

"I have too much fun today, thank you Issei for taking me out for these two days" Asia said.

"Ah, you don't need to worry so much, I promised you after all!" Issei said happily.

Ever since the rescue from the stray exorcist, Issei would usually spend most of his time after school with the blonde haired nun, which made their relationship growing very close as they constantly blush when talking to each other.

"So I will see you tomorrow right Issei?" Asia ask her only friend

"Yeah, I will see you tomorrow Asia!" Issei said escorting Asia home when suddenly he feel something enormous here as he quickly turn around so see the sight he would prefer not to see… a black-hair women who wearing an BDSM outfit with two paired of black wings on her back.

"Raynare…" Issei said angrily

"Ah… little Issei, moving on after I broke your heart already… fufufu" Raynare said teasingly

"What do you want Raynare?" Issei ask venomously while using his back covering Asia.

"Ah... I just want the nun behind you… she have something that I need" Raynare said looking at Asia

"She is not going with you…" Issei said glaring.

"Do not let me repeat my words you low class devil…" Raynare said before charging a light spear

"Asia go! I will hold her back!" Issei nudge Asia to run away into her safe place.

"Be careful! Issei!" Asia said before running toward another direction

"Hmph, you think that you a lowly devil could stop me!" Raynare said arrogantly

"We will see about that! BOOST GEAR" Issei yell out as a red gauntlet with an emerald orb in middle of it covering his hand.

[Boost!]

"BOOST GEAR?! As in one of the Longinus, the Red dragon Emperor!" Raynare yell out in surprise

[Boost!]

"It doesn't matter, I just have to kill you before you can getting more powers!" Raynare said as she charge toward with the light spear

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Explode]

"Take this Raynare!" Issei yell out. He quickly side step the spear before slam his gauntlet covering fist into Raynare's face sending her flying.

'Huff' 'Huff' Issei breath out as using four [Boost] was too much for him at the moment.

'At least Asia is safe and I have defeated her' Issei thought before he hit by a light spear through his stomach.

'What…?!' Issei thought as he vomit bloods

"Raynare, we have the nun… let go the devils are coming…" another three fallen angels descend from the sky toward the place Raynare have been blow to before lifting her up and leave with an unconscious Asia with them.

"Y-you I will have my revenge!" Raynare yell at Issei before flying in the another direction

"Curse you Raynare… ASIAAA!" Issei yell after them before he lost his conscious.

*Scene Break*

Raynare POV

Ugh… my wound hurt, how dare that low class devil hurt me like this?! Tsk, at least we got the nun back before the devil come…

"Miss Raynare are you okay? You look wounded…" looking behind I could see that the nun we just abducted older sister… hmm, she got quite a lot of magical power, maybe I should take her power as well… ah think about all the praise I get from Lord Kokabiel.

"You heal me quick!" I snarl at her as she is healing my wound. Hmph lowly creature like human should just bow at us superiors and following our orders.

"OUCH!" I yell out as she touch my wounded place

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the woman said apologetically. I'm in the bad mood already, I need to teach this human a lesson to not cross me again also quietly giving me all her power.

"You bitch!" I said before I attempt to slap her, a hand catch my wrist… turning around as quick as possible to see the one who dare interrupt me, I was meet by another hand crushing my face with so much force that I can feel that my head is about to explode.

"The lass is mine… don't you dare touch her…" hearing this voice made my whole body tremble, I could feel that Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohanseek also on the same situation as me… W-what is he doing here of all place…?!

"Mister Vampire, please let her down I healing her wound…" the girl said

"She is attempt to harm you… it's not going to happen as long as you're in my protection…" the Vampire said.

"Sigh… Mister Vampire, can you just take Asia sleeping over there to my room… I will follow you soon"

"… Fine then" the Vampire dropping on the ground as he walk toward the other nun picking her up than walk into the church basement.

"I'm so sorry about his behavior… but you don't need to worries though, as long as I'm around he won't hurt you guys" the girl apology and smiling at them.

"W-what is he doing here?!" I couldn't help but yell out

"Ah, he is just some sort of my guardian so you guys don't need to worry so much" the girl answer smiling.

"T-that guy just destroyed the entire armies of five faction combine...!" Dohanseek said trembling.

"Yes, I know, but I will not let him attack you guys. So relax okay…" the girl said smiling before walking back to her room in the church.

W-what… we have a monster at our disposal?! If we have one wrong move… it could be the spell of the end of us all…!

"W-what should we do…? The ritual is going to start tomorrow… if he is here then the ritual cannot be perform…" Mittelt ask trembling as silent drop upon us all…

"… I have a plan… but I require one of us to be sacrificed…" Kalawarner said closing her eyes.

"Huh…?" I said confused

"The vampire is following the nun everywhere, one of us could trick them to get out of the church then ambush them… this could made enough time for the ritual to finish…" Kalawarner explain.

"But who is going to perform this plan…?" Mittelt ask trembling at the thought of facing the vampire head on… not that I can blame her…

"… I will do it…" Kalawarner said seriously.

"You will die, don't be stupid! Just ask some stray exorcist to do it for us!" I yell at her

"Do you think that they will trust the exorcist?!" she is yelling back at me.

"…" as the silent is now descended upon us once again… after sometime of thinking, there are no other way, all their can do now is just follow Kalawarner's plan, at least they can get [Twilight Healing].

"… so we are going to follow Kalawarner's plan… is that acceptable to everyone?" I ask with a serious look… The silent was my answer.

"… It's decided then… we better get enough rest for tomorrow… and you be careful Kalawarner…" I said before walk away to get some rest…

End Raynare POV

*Inside the Church basement, Artina's room*

"You just going to let them act like this…" Valvatorez ask the woman before him

"Yes… even if they are rude but I don't want any blood stain in the church… it's a holy place after all" Artina answer him with a small sigh.

"Hmph, they are planning to get the power within you and your sister…" Valvatorez said before move closer to Artina.

"It's just your guess… even if it's true then, I don't think they deserve to die… all life is precious after all… and you are going to protect me right?" Artina smiling as she answer him.

"Of course I'm, your dead could be the end of my powers… so before I bring you to the depth of fear… you are not allow to die…" Valvatorez said before shadow over the petite form of Artina.

"Uh-huh, I'm going to sleep now, good night Mr. Vampire" Artina said smiling, look like the attempt to scared her had not having any effect at all…

"Tsk, damn lass…" Valvatorez said before moving toward one of the wall leaning on it watching both sister sleeping…

*The next morning*

When Asia woke up, she was greet by the sight of two big breast, it was a surprise for her but looking at the strand of pink-hair, she known that it's belong her big sister Artina. Still feeling sleepy, she decide to bury her face within her sister's breast sleeping again.

The scene itself was erotic, most of the man would have a boner while the woman would comment on how close both sister was… but the one that witness the scene was Valvatorez… to him this is nothing but two tanks of blood overlapping each other…

After a while, two sister have been fully awaken, the younger one was greet by the sight of the vampire before jumping back in surprise and fright as there is a strange man in their room.

"W-who are you?!" Asia ask in a frighten tone looking at Valvatorez.

"Ah Asia, don't worries he is harmless now… and he's also going to protect us too" Artina said smiling at her sister

"H-harmless, you lass dare insult me the Ultimate Vampire Tyrant Valvatorez!" Valvatorez yell out angrily as his presence scared Asia even more than before.

"Ah-ah, Mr. Vampire this is early in the morning, so please don't yell, you will waken other." Artina scold him as her face is pouting.

"You…" Valvatorez said glaring at her.

"Asia, why don't you join us today? It's been a while since we arrive here, we spend time with each other like sister…" Artina turn to ask Asia who was absolute terrified of Valvatorez.

"O-oh O-okay big sis…" Asia answer her big sister

"Great! We are going down town clinic to check on some patients, you coming with us Mr. Vampire?" Artina said happily as she turn toward Valvatorez and ask him

"Of course! I will not let you out of my sight… not even a second!" Valvatorez declare as he following them.

*Few minute later*

The road toward the clinic was quiet, though many boys would stop for a while to see two beautiful girl walk side by side together… some even outright stripping them with their eyes… but it was all stop the next second as they saw what following behind them… crimson-eyes glaring at all the direction as he following the two sisters

"Ah, so you have been spend some time with this boy… Well, my little Asia is getting herself a boyfriend~~" Artina tease her sister as they talk about how they spend the last few days

"N-no, he's not my boyfriend…! Please don't tease me like that big sis…!" Asia said blushing red.

"Ah~~ don't be so shy about it~~" Artina said in a sing a song voice as her sister's face turn even redder than before, it was fun to tease her after all…

Walking behind them Valvatorez couldn't help but raise an eyebrow…

'Hmph, love… such thing is no need for the demon kind… it will just hold you back… I'm never understand a single thing about it…' Valvatorez thought looking at the scene.

The walk was peaceful for a few minutes before Valvatorez sense something coming toward him with high speed. Looking back, he could see the magical girl few days ago running toward him. Decide not to get involve into more problem, he quickly side step allow the black blur sped pass him and slam right into the wall…

"Ouch~~ that hurt!" Serafall wined as she hit her head hard

"What are you doing…?" Valvatorez ask looking at the woman in the child body in front of him

"Ah~ Valzy, you're so mean~~ why did you side step away~~?" Serafall wined at him

"V-valzy, my name is Valvatorez, don't just give me such a weird nickname!" Valvatorez retort to her

"Ah~ Valzy is much cuter and your name is way too long to remember~~ so I will call you Valzy from now on~~ you can call me Sera too~~" Serafall said smiling at him.

"Ugh, you women are so annoying… do whatever you want…" Valvatorez said frustration before walking away to follow Artina.

"Hmm~ where are you going~?" Serafall ask before following him

"I need to keep an eyes on that pink-hair lass… I made a promise that I will bring her to the depth of fear before I'm able to drink blood again… if she is dead then I'm as good as dead…" Valvatorez answer without turning his head.

"Hmm~ oh really~~" Serafall said but Valvatorez couldn't help but feel some kind of enormous felling behind him… better not turning around as Valvatorez told himself.

"I'm going with you, it's better to have two peoples rather than one to scare her!" Serafall said following him.

As the walk continue peacefully without any problem, though Artina could fell that the black-hair girl with twin tails is glaring at her back with so much hatred…

*Later in the afternoon*

While tending the patient, Asia meet up with Issei, the boy couldn't help but feel relieved as the nun is safe at the moment. After a brief explanation, he's able to understand why the fallen angel have not done anything to her yet.

Decide that he is free at the moment, Issei offer to stay with Asia at the clinic to help them with anything their needed which made the two sisters very thankful.

Staying at the outside, a devil and the demon talking with each other

"Hmm~ Valzy, I heard that most demon never believe in friendship and family though why are you so obsesses with friendship and comrades~~?" Serafall ask her crush

"Hmm, before I come to the human world… my thought and behavior was exactly the same as what you describe… when I first visit human world, I witness a lot of battles that the human fought again each other… some of the battle was impossible to win but they stand together and come out winning… what's when I getting curious about this kind of bond… which is why I decide to try what the human do, getting someone I can call comrades…" Valvatorez answer with a faraway look

"Hmm~ I see~~ did you get one~~?" Serafall ask smiling at him

"…" Valvatorez hair cover his eyes as he stay silent for a while

"Oh… I'm sorry if I bring up some bad memory…" Serafall apologies since her crush silent for a while

"No… it's nothing really… let me tell you a story… once upon a time, there was a demon whose power is way too powerful, the weaker one always run away from him before he's even getting close to them… while the strong one always seek out for him to challenge themselves and getting the bounty bonus on his head… the demon was lonely but he thought that it's normal for most of the demons… until he get to human world for the first time…" Valvatorez began his tale as he was deep in thought.

"While he stay at the human world, he learn something call friendship… he wanted to try this new type of bond… but no one ever truly become his friend, some are just using him for fame and protection while the other seek for a chance to assassinate him… this going until one day, he meet a true comrade, they fight side by side with each other… the demon know that the other is try to use him for assassinate but he still accept the other demon… until the other demon betrayed by the one that put up his bounty bonus… the demon come and save his comrade… ever since that day, the other demon swear his loyalty toward the demon that save him… the demon finally have his first comrade… his name is Fenrich, the werewolf comrade that I have in the past… now arriving here without a way home… I lost my first ever comrade…" Valvatorez finish his tale as he closing his eye in deep thought.

"…" stun by Valvatorez's story Serafall could do nothing but feeling sad for him.

"… though I tell you this story is not asking your pity, it's just I don't mind sharing my past stories…" Valvatorez said to her as his eyes was close and sighing.

"Hmm~ how about I become your first comrade in this new world?" Serafall ask surprising Valvatorez.

"I thought I already told you that I don't need your pity…" Valvatorez growl

"It's not the pity that I'm after… us four Satan's used to be comrades in battle during the civil war… now everyone have their own peerage, friends and comrades… but not me, ever since I received the devil pieces, I have not reincarnated anyone… During the war, I was being tricked by the one I considered close friends into enemies trap... Stun by sudden betrayal I was unable to accept it... In the end, it has cost all of my friends life to get me back to the base… we both have lost our comrades… why not made one with each other?" Serafall said before asking a surprise Valvatorez.

"Heh, you sure are weird, by some reason you kind of remind me Fenrich… very well today we shall be each other comrade… Serafall Leviathan" Valvatorez smile before extend his hand with a handshake gesture toward Serafall who happily accept it.

And thus tyrant Valvatorez have made a comrade in this new world…

*Late night*

"My, it seem that it's too late already, Issei how about you take Asia home first?" Artina ask her sister's crush.

"O-oh, okay!" Issei said before he run toward Asia to offer her a walk home

"You done here already…" a voice said behind Artina making her blink before turning around to see Valvatorez.

"Ah yes… actually not quiet, there are still some patients left, I must treat all of them before I could go home and have some rest… you can go without me you know…" Artina said smiling at him

"No… I will remain here until you are done with everything… the enemy will most likely strike at night, I cannot be too careful…" Valvatorez answer her.

"You are so kind Mr. Vampire, I pray that you could made a lot of friends and comrades here… it's so sad that you have to separate from your only friend…" Artina said sadly

"… I assume that you have heard the conversation between me and Serafall…" Valvatorez said closing his eyes

"Oh I'm so sorry, I was eavesdropping on you…" Artina apologize looking very guilty

"Nah, don't worries too much about it… while it's nice to have a comrade here but protecting and bring you to the depth of despair is my main intention here…" Valvatorez said looking right at Artina Blue eyes.

"Then good luck with that Mr. Vampire." Artina smile before getting back to tend the patients while Valvatorez walking outside of the house.

Thing was happen very peacefully until Valvatorez sense something coming toward them…

"There are about forty humans and a fallen angel heading toward here…" Valvatorez said as he look toward the direction that the enemy is coming.

"Demon…" the fallen angel said looking at Valvatorez as the exorcists ready their weapons.

"What are you doing here fallen…? Want another beat down from me?" Valvatorez ask looking at the group.

"Ah, not really we are here to get the nun over there…" Kalawarner said before pointing at Asia who hide behind Issei back.

"What made you are so confident that you will able to get her from us…?" Valvatorez said as his companion is already getting ready for battle…

"All I need to do is stalling you back…" Kalawarner said before threw a light spear at them but was easily swat away by Valvatorez…

Unaware to everyone, there was a teleport device within the spear, when Valvatorez swat it away, the device happen to hit Asia before she was engulf by a sphere of light disappearing…

"ASIA!" Issei and Artina yell out after they witness Asia being disappear in front of him

"Tsk! Rascal, you go and get the nun back! We will handle everything here! And you lass get back in the house now! Serafall, let's go!" Valvatorez yell out command after taking out his pride sword Yoshitsuna and Serafall getting her staff ready.

"Get going already lass, rascal! We don't have a lot of times for this!" Valvatorez yell again since both Issei and Artina is unable to move at the moment.

"O-oh okay, be careful!" Issei said as he sped toward the direction toward the church.

"I just contact Rias not too long ago, she will aid you as soon as possible so be careful Issei~~" Serafall said before she look at the enemies.

As Issei about to made a run toward the church, he was stop by Valvatorez.

"Rascal, I want you to remember this comrades and friends are very precious. If you have them, protected them with everything you got! The one that dare harm your comrade is your enemy! Show them no mercy!" Valvatorez said this to Issei before charge toward the enemies.

"I promise you that I'm going to save Asia with everything I got!" Issei yell without turning back with a smile.

"Hmph, I will hold you to that rascal…" Valvatorez said before cutting down his enemies

"So any last words…" Valvatorez ask looking at the group in front of him.

"None…" Kalawarner said before charge toward him

*Few minutes later at the Church*

The church basement was slam open by Issei who look extremely pissed.

"RAYNARE, GET OUT OF HERE!" Issei yell as he look around for the sight of Asia.

"Ah, little Issei have come~~" a voice at the roof rang out as Issei quickly look up.

There was Raynare who slowly descend to the ground holding the pale body of one Asia Argento before throw her body at Issei.

"N-n-no, it's can't be happening… Asia please wake up, you don't want your sister to worry about you right…? Please response to me Asia… Please…" Issei wept as he hold Asia body close

"In the end, [Twilight Healing] now have belong to me… if it wasn't for that Vampire we would have done it earlier already! But it does not matter now! The nun have complete her purpose of life! Now I will be praise and love by lord Kokabiel!" Raynare crack as she slowly walk toward them.

"Give… it… back…" Issei growl

"What?" Raynare ask

"The… Sacred Gear is belong to Asia and her purpose of life is not going sacrificed for your selfishness!" Issei yell out as he standing up.

"She is just a human, it's their fate to serve us superiors, and she should be honor to done that for me!" Raynare yell out laughing at him

"I… will kill you Raynare!" Issei yell as he summon his [Boost Gear]

[Booster Second Liberation Awaken]

[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Explode]

"I made a promise that I'm going to protect Asia even if it cost my life, now I broken that promise… at least I'm going to revenge for her!" Issei yell before jumping right at Raynare.

"Impossible! How could you a lowly devil could have this much powers?!" Raynare yell out before she was punch right in the face, follow by a kick right at the ribs that sending her flying toward the church wall.

"Stand up… That will not be enough for the amount of pains that you have inflict toward Asia!" Issei said with a dark look as his hair is covering his left eye while his whole body is emitting a lot of powers.

"You insect! How dare you harm me like this?!" Raynare yell out before throwing hundreds of light spears at Issei who quickly dodge it… though there are two spears hitting his abdomen and leg making him kneel down.

"Yes! That is right! Bow before me, your superior!" Raynare laughing madly at him.

"This pain… is nothing compare to what Asia had suffer… don't you assume that I have going down already!" Issei yell out as he standing up before charging at Raynare.

"W-what?" Raynare could only gasp out before she was hit by Issei gauntlet covering arm in the face. Not stopping at just one punch, Issei quickly kneel at Raynare abdomen before deliver a few punches to her face.

"This is for the life of Asia you have stolen!" Issei said as he bring his left hand up

[Boost!] [Boost!]

[Energy Finish Charge Up] [Element: Fire]

As the voice finish rang out from Issei left hand, a large fireball covering it.

"Take this Raynare!" "W-wait!"

[Dragon Demolition Fist]

As Issei bring his fist down at Raynare abdomen, everything around him melt right away as the power crushing Raynare to the ground before destroying the whole church basement… killing Raynare right away.

"Haa… haa… I… finally… win…Asia…" Issei gasp out as he is out of breath after the last attack before drop on his back sobbing as he could not save his friend…

"Well done rascal…" a voice call out next to him as he turn his head to see Valvatorez standing there look healthy as usual.

"But you have not fulfil your promise…" Valvatorez said to him.

"Asia… is… now… dead…" Issei sob out as he told the vampire.

"Hmph, so now you have feel the weight of a promise… it's like a contract… but this is a must not failed contract…" Valvatorez said observing the scene

"I'm… so… sorry… Asia…" Issei continue to sob while listening to Valvatorez.

"Hmph, take this… bring her to your master outside of the basement, she might be able to revive the nun…" Valvatorez said as he transfer a little power toward Issei before bring Asia to him

"Ah, that's right president!" Issei said remembering that Rias still have the devil pieces

"But… what will her sister think…? She is a nun after all…" Issei ask hesitant.

"You believe that she would mind…? When she is fearless upon meeting me…? She even treat me like a child…" Valvatorez ask

"Point taken, thanks a lot man!" Issei said before running out.

"Hmph, rascal…" Valvatorez said with a small smile.

*The next day*

"How are you feeling Asia?" Artina ask while peeling apple for her sister.

"I'm fine big sister…" Asia said avoid meeting her sister eyes

"What's wrong Asia? Don't say that it's nothing, we have been together for so long that I know what you are feeling now…" Artina ask a little forcefully

"Aren't you angry at me big sis...? For being a devil?" Asia said sadly while holding back tears

"Silly girl… not matter what you have become, you will always be my precious little sister… Asia you are irreplaceable in my heart as little sister… I accept you…" Artina said hugging Asia and consoling her little sister.

"*Sob* Big… Sis" Asia said while dropping the tear of happiness

"You are a big girl now Asia, don't cry…" Artina smiling while patting Asia's back

"You will stay with me here right big sis…?" Asia said through her crying voice

"Yes, I will stay with you for a while here… after that, I must going to another place… there are a lot of patients need me after all…" Artina answer her

"A-are we going to be separate…?" Asia ask crying again

"Not for long, I always miss my little Asia… I will visit you after I finish treating the patients in the new place… we won't be separate long… also, you have find a group of wonderful friends here Asia…" Artina said smiling sadly

"Promise me that you always stay in contact with me big sis…" Asia said

"I promise… now get some rest" Artina smile to her sister.

"I love you, big sis" Asia said before going to sleep

"I love you too, my little Asia" as two sisters embrace each other into deep slumber.

Staying outside of the room was Valvatorez, who was looking at his hand with a frown on his face as he sighs...

'Look like I have lost some of my powers... I need to fulfil this promise soon or I will lose all of them...'

 **Author note:**

 **Well that conclude for the first Episode of my story. I'm kind of stuck to see whether I should let Serafall to be the main girl or Artina.**

 **So can you guys tell me which one is the best? Thank you very much. Also I really need a beta reader so if anyone interested just PM me thanks.**

 **Also i get the idea for Issei last attack from the church is from the Fairy Tail latest chapter Natsu's Attack but a weaker version**

 **Now I'm going write down the level of the main cast in this story since Valvatorez made the promise so his power will be decrease. His power will be return but not too soon.**

 **Level:**

 **Valvatorez: 9000 (Chapter 1); 8350 (Chapter 5)**

 **Sirzechs: 2000**

 **Akuja: 2000**

 **Serafall: 1500**

 **Grayfia: 1400**

 **Rias: 100**

 **Issei: 30 (Chapter 1); 75 (Chapter 5)**

 **Raynare: 65**

 **Artina: 45**

 **Ophis: 9500**

 **Great Red: 9999**

 **That's all thank you**


End file.
